


you have your good things and you have mine

by crypttidkid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I just wanted to write something, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, ThorBruce Week, Touch-Starved, but also touch aversion sort of, i didn't know what to title this so have a lyric from an eraserhead song, i suck at writing but i did my best, infinity war didn't happen fuck you, loki and valkyrie are just mentioned, they made it to earth safely and now they are in iceland, thor is really touchy, thor is the only one bruce is comfortable being touchy with, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypttidkid/pseuds/crypttidkid
Summary: sort of hurt/comfort and touch prompts for thorbruce week (i know I'm late). i just needed to write something i hope you like it





	you have your good things and you have mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a bruce-centric fic but i wanted to bring thor in at the end. i hope this isn't too awful, I'm not much of a writer and i only had one of the last paragraphs fully planned out when i wrote this so it might show. also the title of this fic doesn't have a thing to do with the fic itself lmao, i just had "in heaven" from the eraserhead soundtrack stuck in my head. i hope you like it, its definitely not the best but its what i could do in a couple of hours lol

Bruce has always been weird about touch.

He doesn’t find comfort in it. Even Tony’s hand briefly making contact with his shoulder makes him flinch sometimes. He knows the reasons why, there are plenty of perfectly rational explanations, he knows he’s still scared of triggering the Big Guy, that even before everything, he was never one for physical affection. But it doesn’t settle the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that people, especially his friends, are put off by this particular trait of his.

And then he meets Thor.

Thor is almost the polar opposite of Bruce; he’s big and loud and affectionate and he’s everything Bruce is afraid of, but somehow he even breaks that barrier and settles himself in Bruce’s heart almost immediately. Thor is like a personified golden retriever, and while at first Bruce is just as uncomfortable with him about touch as anyone else, he soon grows accustomed to it. He even begins to enjoy the brief moments when Thor will place his hand on Bruce’s thigh for just a second while animatedly telling a story, or when he brushes his fingers over Bruce’s neck, or his face, or his arms when he’s having a panic attack, as if the contact will smooth away the green tinged veins that make themselves known in his worst moments. If Thor hadn’t been the first thing Bruce had seen after waking up from being the Hulk for two years, he’s certain he would have died right there on Sakaar.

Everything clicks into place after Ragnarok.

Bruce spends the whole time on the ship to Earth around Thor. Whenever he’s not consumed with ruling his people, Bruce is there with him, following him around like a puppy. It’s a bit ridiculous, and he knows that spending time with Thor is only going to dig him into an even deeper hole, but he does it anyway. He can’t help himself and he has nothing better to do.

They make it to Earth and Bruce thinks its over right then and there. He’ll go back to living his life, keep contributing to the Avengers, pull all-nighters until he physically can’t keep his eyes open anymore. He won’t think about Thor. At least not in that way. Everything will go back to normal.

He does not expect Thor to ask him to stay.

New Asgard is set up in Iceland, and Bruce comes along to help everyone settle in. He, Thor, Loki and Valkyrie get their own little cabin on the outskirts of the area, and Bruce plans to go home once everyone is comfortable. He has to admit, he likes it here, but it’s mostly because of Thor and he knows he shouldn’t overstay his welcome.

It’s late one night when Loki and Valkyrie are already asleep upstairs when Bruce hears the stairs creak. He turns from his spot on the couch to see Thor, wrapped up in a light blanket, making his way into the living room.

“What are you doing up?” Bruce says, with a hint of humor in his tone. Thor looks, dare he say it, cute, his hair sticking up from sleep. He looks tired though, too tired, and Bruce’s smile falters.

Thor plops himself down on the couch next to him with a grunt, absentmindedly scratching under his eyepatch. Bruce briefly wonders if he ever takes it off. But he’s not unfamiliar with the expression on Thor’s face, especially after living with him on that ship, so he feels just confident enough to ask what he already knows the answer to.

“Nightmare?”

Thor nods, once. Bruce sighs.

“Are you okay?” He asks. “Do you want to talk about it, I mean? You don’t have to, I just…” He trails off. He’s being stupid now. Thor doesn’t speak for a moment.

“It was about you. About Asgard.” He says, quiet. Bruce can only stare. Thor turns to look at him.

“Would you… stay here?” He finally asks, head down, and it comes out as more of a croak than a question, as if he might cry.

“I’m right here, Thor. I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, I mean… would you stay here. In New Asgard. At least… for a while.” Thor says, and he looks back up at Bruce again, and god, he looks so vulnerable, and Bruce can’t say no. He shuffles on the couch until his whole body is facing Thor, and he holds his hands, and he pauses.

It’s some unspoken, electric thing; some foreign energy interwoven between Thor’s calloused hands, Bruce’s quiet inhale, the way they both lean in until their noses nearly brush. Bruce swears he can feel it, crackling at the tips of his fingers; there’s a charge in the way Thor is looking at him, reverently, with the eye of someone experiencing the entire world for the very first time. Bruce feels his face heat up, just a little bit, and suddenly he feels a hand, very lightly, timidly, on the back of his neck.

Their lips brush. Thunder booms outside.

Bruce remembers to breathe.

Thor moves back again, with an expression that somehow communicates that he’s nervous. Bruce would think it was funny, if he wasn’t so dazed. He thinks a lot of things. He thinks he hears Thor sigh through the white noise in his brain, and he finally stops thinking for a moment when he hears him speak up.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked,” He says. “I know I’m… touchy.”

Bruce tightens his grip on Thor’s hands, and kisses him again.


End file.
